Two Sides of the Same Story
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: "Do you like Pina Colada's?" he asked with a smirk and a wiggle of the eyebrows. She didn't know what the hell that meant but she was just happy that he could see who she was and they were both happy about it. Two chapter story but I'll leave it open in case I want to write more. Language, suggestive dialouge, mild stuff, and a reveal fic. ENJOY!
1. Piña Colada

**Two Sides Of The Same Story**

Pairing: Chat Noir/Adrien and Ladybug/ Marinette

Summary: "Do you like **Piña Colada's?" he asked with a smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows. She certainly loved them, as well as getting caught in the rain.**

 **Author Note: So I just got into this fandom and I absolutely love it. I haven't written anything (fan fiction related) in a very long time. So I was think and thinking and then the song Escape;** **Piña Colada Song, came to my mind and I thought of this idea. Then as I was writing this I thought of a second chapter to the song See Who I Am. So these two chapters were born. I hope you all enjoy them, as I am a bit rusty.**

Chapter One: Piña Colada

Adrien turned over in his bed with a sigh. It had been more than a year as he had fought Akumas as Chat Noir. However, it would be bad if any had appeared, as le Papillon had been caught. Oddly enough, it had been his father's brother. Adrien didn't even KNOW he had an uncle until he had caught le Papillon. When he and Ladybug had found le Papillon's base of operation and confronted him, Adrien had thought it was Gabriel Agreste aka his father.

However, once Ladybug found out that the Kwami was in a Papillon looking brooch attached to his collar on his shirt; they took it away and the man de-transformed. The man looked almost like Adrien's father. They could have been twins! But when he was asked, the man said his name was Édouard Agreste. He was the oldest of the two brothers and was thought to be the reason why Adrien's mother had gone missing.

He didn't share the exact details as to WHY it was his fault. However, the man still felt responsible. The ancient book had been passed down thru the Agreste family as an heirloom. One member or the other had been, at least; one of the many animal heroes over the millenniums. So Édouard knew about the powers of the Miraculous and about the Kwamis.

That was when he decided to search for le Papillon's Miraculous as he felt that one in particular would be the easiest to find; as it had been said to be lost during the last battle. And so, the rest was history as they say.

The man was now in jail serving time for his crimes against Pairs, however, with guilt over not being able to help his brother find his missing wife. Because of all of this, Paris didn't' need Ladybug and Chat Noir anymore. However, the Kwami's had convinced Master Fu to let them stay with their respective chosen ones. They claimed it would be safer to do so; just in case something else happened.

Adrien let out another sigh as he held out his hand in front of his face and looked at the ring that helped him turn into Chat Noir. However, he hadn't turned into the chat super hero in so long. It had been so long, he feared he wouldn't know how to protect the city again. And the worst thing was he STILL didn't know who Ladybug was.

Even with the bad guy caught, she still felt that they didn't need to know the other's identity. So with that, Adrien decided to go back to his civilian life. His father had become less tough on him after the incident. He still didn't know his son was Chat Noir. However, finding out how his behavior towards his own brother forced him to use the Miraculous's for evil; even after their family was suppose to help protect them from evil. Well, he didn't want to make that mistake with his son.

So he tried to be a better father. He tried to go to more school events. He tried to be more encouraging towards his son. He even allowed Nino back into the house. He still felt the young man was a bad influence on his son. However, he wasn't that bad of a kid. He even got Adrien a birthday and Christmas gift with out the help of his assistant Nathalie, who was more than relieved and happy to give her boss that responsibility.

Life was great for Adrien. He even started to notice the attention of one bluenette pig tailed, sky blue, pale skinned classmate who sat behind him. She seemed to be a little less intimidated towards him, especially after he and Ladybug had captured le Papillon. She did fall back into old habits of sputtering nonsense every once in a while. However, he found it endearing and cute.

As he spent more time with her, as he now had more time not having to save Paris at least once a week; he found himself falling in love with her. He still had feelings for Ladybug. However, he knew that it was just a fantasy. At least with Marinette he had a chance. So with the help of Nino; who didn't have any feelings for her anymore, he began to hang out more with the bluenette.

He found himself falling head over heels for his classmate. Which made Chloé infuriated. However, there was nothing she could do. He threatened to not be her friend anymore. That hurt her but she decided it was better to be friends with him than not having him at all. Even if she didn't like the baker's daughter.

They began dating at the end of their tenth grade year and now started into their senior year. It was better than he had imagined. Yet, in the back of his mind he still found himself longing for his Lady. Marinette had moments where she reminded him of her, which made him feel guilty sometimes and sometimes had him imagine her wearing the pokadotted skin tight uniform. He just couldn't help it.

Even now, with the bluenette laying next to him, fast asleep. All he could think about was the pokadotted lady. Marinette's back was to him. Her naked pale skin slowly peeking out from behind the quilt that covered her. He felt even more guilty as they had finally decided to make their relationship 'official' after a little over of dating for a year. They had both been too shy and embarrassed to do more than kiss and hold hands. Sometimes they would feel each other but it never got farther than teasing and some oral sex on both their parts, but only sometimes.

But now that they had finally done it. Now that she allowed him to do much more than use his mouth. Well, he felt even more guilty over the lingering feelings he had for Ladybug. How he wanted to do the same things to the heroine but that made his heart feel ten times worse. He was sure if le Papillon was still around he would have become akumitized on the spot for the guilt in his heart.

He sat up, letting the blanket fall into his lap. He turned towards her still sleeping form, not wanting to wake her up. He slipped out of bed, not even bothering to put clothes on. He walked over to the bathroom and locket it behind him.

He noticed the little black Kwami follow behind him. Plagg had it rough during the year and a half; hiding and not getting as much cheese as he wished. However, he seemed to not mind it too much. It wasn't so bad, or so he kept telling Adrien. He ran his hands through his blond hair and leaned against the door.

"Plagg, I can't keep doing this." he whispered, his emerald green eyes looking sadly into Plagg's own green orbs.

"Then don't. You should tell her. She'll understand." Plagg said a glint in his eyes.

They have had this conversation during the entire relationship he had been with Marinette. And as the days turned to weeks, into months, and now into a year and a half; well the little cat Kwami seemed to get even more frustrated and insistent on him telling her that he was Chat Noir. When Adrien asked why, Plagg avoided the questions with his usual ways; cheese.

"I don't feel like going over this with you right now. I just want to get out of here. Plagg transform me!" he said.

He hadn't spoken those words for almost a year. He had transformed for a while after le Papillon was put in jail, just watching over the city. Stopping petty crimes and even working with Ladybug. However, after a while, she stopped appearing. When that happened he followed suit. However, tonight he wanted...no he NEEDED to escape for a little while. He turned on the shower, just in case Marinette woke up. She knew he had a 'shower problem' so it wouldn't have been suspicious. So he crept out the bathroom window and extended his baton.

It felt so great again. He forgot how much freeing and exhilarating it was to just run on all fours and leaping from roof top to roof top. He let out a little laugh, happiness filling his body. He used his baton to sore across the full moon lite sky, rolling onto a building. He hadn't lost his touch he smirked to himself. He continued to run, not knowing where he was going however, letting his body do what it wanted.

Soon he found himself perched on a familiar spot. It was the Eiffel Tower, almost on the tipy top of the famous landmark. It was almost midnight, so no one would be there but himself.

"Chat Noir..."

Or so he thought...

His green eyes widened as he turned around. There was the Lady, HIS Lady! She seemed to be leaner than the last time he had seen her. His tail slightly twitched at happiness at seeing her standing behind him. How she said his name wasn't a question. It was like seeing an old friend at a high school reunion.

Before realizing it, he had tackled her into a hug and was on top of her. She blinked up at him with those stunning sky blue eyes, which twinkled more in the moonlight.

"Ladybug..." he whispered, his face so close to hers.

He thought he saw a slight blush on her face before it disappeared and her beautiful smile crossed her beautiful pale face.

Her hand came up and rested on his cheek. Now it was time for him to slightly blush at her touch. She gave a laugh which caused him to laugh. Their laughing continued for a while before they went back to just staring into each other's eyes.

How he missed her so much. He didn't know what to do as he was hovering over her. He still hadn't gotten off her and she didn't make a move to push him away. Hope filled his eyes at the thought of her missing him as much as she did him. He continued to look down at her and an image of Marinette flashed before his eyes. His eyes widened and he fell back off Ladybug.

"Chat?" she asked, worried in her voice, as she sat up.

He stood up. He felt so guilty. He was in love with Marinette. He had JUST had SEX with her that very night! Now here he was, on top of another woman, his 'old' flame no less! He shook his head, getting himself collected before falling back into his old Chat Noir charm.

"My lady, it has been a long time." he said with a bow.

She let out a breath that sounded like relief and stood up herself. She smiled at him. He stared at those lips. Another flash of Marinette crossed his mind. That smile reminded him so much of her's. He shook his head.

"Are you alright? I know...I know its been a long time. Actually, I wasn't even sure if you would be here. But I hoped you were..." she said looking now, un-Ladybug like.

She looked back at him. Those eyes were so bewitching to him. However, there was this nagging feeling that he recognized those eyes. Sure, they were Ladybug's eyes. He SHOULD recognize them. However, there was something else familiar there. He just didn't know what it was.

"So you were looking for me-ow?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

He just couldn't help the jokes. It helped him calm down a bit. It seemed to help Ladybug as well as she rolled her eyes at the comment yet still laughed.

"Same as ever I see." she smiled.

His heart skipped a beat. It was the same feeling he got when Mari...

He grimaced. This was a bad idea, a VERY bad idea. But his Lady came towards him, making him frozen in his spot. His eyes widened as she reached up and brushed some of his hair out of his face before cupping his cheek again.

He suspiciously leaned into the touch. She smiled. However, her smile fell from her own face and she let go. He couldn't help but let the whimper leave his lips at the loss of her touch. Her eyes darted quickly back at him before turning around.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered.

He thanked God his cat ears worked like actual cat ears.

"Why my Lady?" he asked leaning towards her.

His nose caught the whiff of something. It was a mix of cookies and vanilla. He tilted his head to the side. He didn't remember his Lady smelling like cookies and vanilla. Tho, she never really let him smell her. But the smell was familiar. Another image of Marinette flashed in front of his eyes. He brought his hand to his heart and clenched at it.

"I shouldn't be here." she said.

He felt the same way, however, he needed her there. He needed to have closure with Ladybug. If he didn't then he felt that he couldn't move on and live happily with Marinette.

"Why is that?" he asked.

His hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they reached out to hold Ladybug, but they stopped right before grabbing her shoulders.

"I...I can't say but, it hurts and feels great to see you." she said, still not looking at him.

His heart hurt even more.

"Oh?" he asked, his ears perking up as if they were fully on alert.

She let out a sigh and turned around to look up at him. Her eyes were a pool of emotions. She looked torn and miserable. He didn't like to see her like this. Without thinking he pulled her close to him. His clawed hand curled under her chin and tilted it close to his, which moved in closer to her face. She seemed to take in a breath before he gently pressed his lips against her partially opened lips.

It felt like he was struck with lighting. His body stiffened. Those soft lips. They felt like Marinette's soft warm lips. His eyes looked into her eyes as he rested his lips on hers. She looked up into his eyes. Her eyes were wide and filled with recognition, as if she had kissed his lips before. However, that was impossible.

A light rumble was heard in the distance. It was their only cue before a light drizzle began to fall softly on to them. They stayed both lip locked and with wide eyes. He couldn't believe it. Was he just imagining? Was he just feeling so guilty about Marinette that he was forcing her image onto Ladybug? However, he wanted to know. He HAD to know. He held her tighter as his hand dropped from her chin and pulled her body closer to his own.

He began to kiss her again, which made her gasp into the kiss. He used that opportunity to slip his sly tongue into her mouth. Flashes of Marinette went through his mind. Cookies and hot chocolate were what his taste buds were tasting. But why? Marinette tasted like that earlier in the night when they had sex. Ladybug moaned into his mouth before pushing herself closer to his body.

Rain began to fall, becoming steady and seemed to become more intense as the kiss began to get more intense. They stared into each other eyes, not breaking eye contact for a moment. It made the kiss even more intense. He moaned into her mouth as he felt her tongue gently stroke his own. She smirked at the noise and reached up to scratch at his head. He broke the kiss at this and leaned into her hand.

"Oh kitty..." she whispered, lust and happiness in her eyes.

"Yes my Lady?" he hummed out as he closed his eyes.

Those hands were soft and gentle like Marinette's. The rain poured down harder on them, soaking into their suits.

BEEP!

Marinette's eyes widened as Chat Noir's eyes snapped at the sound. They hadn't used their Miraculous so why did the last warning beep, well beep?! Before he could run away, the two of them were surrounded in a mix of pink and green light.

Wide green eyes looked down at a naked Marinette, as sky blue eyes looked up at a naked Adrien.

"My L-lady...?" Adrien stuttered in shock.

"My kitty...?" Marinette stuttered at the same time he did.

They stood there, naked, soaked to the bone, and still in each other's embrace.

Two Kwami's fluttered around the two.

"FINALLY!" Plagg let out a frustrated growl.

"Oh hush now. They had to find out on their own." scolded Tikki.

"But...how?" whispered Marinette.

Adrien was the first to have everything sink in. When he did, his eyes filled with joy. All of the pain and anxiety left his body and he felt like a fool. He should have known. How could he not?! Her smile was the same, the curve of her face, and that laugh of her's. Not to mention her hair was the exact same as Ladybug's.

Before Marinette could say anything Adrien put a finger to her lips, making her blink up at him.

"My Lady, I love you." he whispered huskily to her, making her body tremble, although she wasn't sure if it was from those words or from the cold rain soaking her naked form.

He leaned in and kissed her again, this time with so much emotion Marinette almost fainted. Adrien seemed to sense her weakness and pulled her even closer to him, almost holding her up. He tilted his head to the side, eyes closed as he deepen the kiss. Marinette murred at the kiss deepening and closed her own eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with as much intensity as his.

Adrien smirked in the kiss and began to push her backwards. Marinette wasn't expecting that and yelped. However, the yelp had scared Adrien and they both fell backwards with a splash, into a puddle that had developed on the small balcony like area on the Eiffel Tower.

His face hovered above her own. She blinked up at him as he blinked down at her. After the shock they began to laugh, not moving. How could he not have seen it? His lady,the lady he had been looking for was right in front of him this entire time.

He looked down at her with so much intensity that it caused Marinette to blush. He stroked her cheek and smiled so warmly and full of love at her. This made her blush even more. Oh God he loved her even more when she blushed like that.

The scene reminded him of a song and he chuckled. She blinked up at him, snapping out of her daze.

"What's so funny?" she asked, a bit confused.

"I was just wondering..." he said, leaning in closer to her face.

She turned even more red.

"Do you like Piña Coladas?" he said with a smirk.

Before she could answer or comment on how random that question was, he bent down and kissed her good and hard. He had never been so turned on as he was in this very moment. He felt her shiver at his touch. He enjoyed the noises she made. He compared them to the ones she made earlier and even if they hadn't seen each other with out their suits, he would have recognized each moan at his touch, each squeak as he nibbled on her neck, and every gasp as he licked her in places only HIS mouth had touched.

It was way past midnight when they had finished and the rain had stopped half way through. They held each other tightly as they panted. It was definitely better the second time around. He looked over at her tired yet happy glow on her face. He smirked and nibbled on her ear lobe, earning a loan moan and a playful glare.

"We have school tomorrow." she whined.

"We'll just call out sick." he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes. However, before she could say anything else Adrien pulled away from her.

"Plagg Transform me!" he said.

Plagg had been snuggled up with Tikki in the corner, having eaten some cheese that Tikki made sure was in Marinette's bag, which was tucked off to the side. Tikki had convinced her to bring the bag and bring some cookies.

Plagg whined before getting sucked into the ring. Marinette looked on with wide eyes. She was too memorized that she didn't see the secret glint in the cat's green eyes. He grabbed Marinette's bag, where Tikki got the idea and went into the bag. He then scooped up Marinette into his arms.

She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her tighter, which made her feel safe.

"Let's go Princess." he said before heading on home to his bed room where they would go for a second, or rather a third round.


	2. See Who I Am

**Two Sides of the Same Story**

Chapter two: See Who I Am

Adrien/Chat Noir and Marinette/Ladybug

Summary: She didn't know what he meant about the Pina Colada's but she did like getting caught in the rain.

A/N: So this is the second chapter. It will line up very closely but it is suppose to. So I hope you enjoy this and the other chapter!

Chapter Two: See Who I Am

Marinette laid on her side with her eyes closed. She wasn't asleep, even though she should have been. But she guessed even though it had been more than a year that she had been Ladybug, her sleep schedule was still out of whack. She wondered how long until she could go back to a normal sleep schedule.

Le Papillon had been caught and it was surprising that it was Adrien's uncle. When she had first met Adrien's father it was as Ladybug and she had found him a little bit...intimidating? Yes that was the correct word for him. Especially since he seemed VERY interested in her earrings. However, it was just that, he was interested in them and only that.

It was weird to see the handcuffs get snapped on le Papillon's wrist and lead off to jail. She fist pounded with Chat Noir and said their famous line: "Mission Accomplished." They smiled at each other and then that was it. They had seen each other a little bit after that. It was nice to just do patrols and stop small and petty crimes.

However, at school things were changing. The love of her life began to notice her, HER! She had gotten more courage around him, tho hanging out with him with small projects and what not helped a little. It had started when she had trained with him for that gaming competition and then even more so when he helped her with her Uncle coming to visit. Although, she didn't seem to need him once she found out her Uncle knew some French. Enough to actually have a conversation with.

But slowly Adrien was noticing her. He talked to her more and not too long until he asked her to date her. He asked HER! Chloé was very pissed off but Adrien had found a way to keep her out of trying to ruin their relationship. She didn't know how but was happy. That was when she slowly began to stop heading out on patrols.

She felt bad about it, however, it would have been hard to hide her secret from Adrien if she was running off all the time. She wouldn't' have been able to explain most of the times. She was scared he would have thought she was cheating on him and she didn't want to loose him after FINALLY getting him.

Ayla had been such a great help and had even gotten Nino to help out, which he appreciated, especially since he had a crush on Marinette at one point. So she would go over to Adrien's house and even meet, in person, Adrien's father. He seemed to like her and even asked her to work for him after she graduated from school, of course. She was such a mess that Adrien had to step in for her and tell him that she would be honored.

Marinette learned something new about the pretty blond model the more she hung out with him. Even that he had a little corny side, which she found very cute. Although, sometimes he would say something that reminded her of Chat Noir. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but if she hadn't had a thing for Adrien, she probably would have fallen for her flirty partner. However, he wasn't a lucky kitty; that luck went to her as she was a Ladybug after all.

Then slowly they got more 'physical'. First it was simple things like holding hands and kissing. However, it got even more intense. However, when ever they tried to get past third base they would both back out at the last minute. It took them months to even do oral sex. So when he finally asked if she wanted to go all the way, well she felt she was also ready.

So here she lay naked in Adrien's bed after having sex. Now, it was a bit awkward as neither of them knew that she would bleed the first time...nor the fact it would hurt so bad. It was touching at how he freaked out realizing he had hurt her. However, she prevented him from pulling out, as she was scared he would never want to try again. She had convinced him it was fine and as they continued it got better.

However, it was going to be hard to explain to Nathalie why there was so much blood on his white sheets. He had changed them and didn't even bother putting on any pjs or anything. So now they both lay there, in the dark, naked and far apart. It made her feel cold as he wasn't snuggling next to her. She felt she had done something wrong after all.

However her mind began to wander, which was a bad thing sometimes as a certain feline clawed his way into her mind. He would have held her afterwards and whisper corny romantic things into her ears. She blushed at those thoughts but mentally slapped herself. She had the love of her life next to her and she was thinking of someone else? How horrible of a person she was!

Adrien didn't even know she was Ladybug. One of the reasons was because everyone had thought Ladybug and Chat Noir were a couple. So if Adrien found out she was Ladybug, he probably wouldn't believe she wasn't in a relationship with the cat. She felt even worse with having to hide Tikki for as long as she had.

However the Kwami was so patient and understanding. She tried to convince Marinette to tell Adrien, that he would love her more for telling him the truth. However, her fear of loosing him was just too strong. She wondered if she would have been akumitized if le Papillon was still around causing trouble.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt Adrien sit up in bed. She stiffened a bit. However, he didn't seem to notice as he got up and went towards the bathroom. She let out a sigh of relief. She then heard the shower turn on. She giggled to herself. He sure had a shower fetish. He took so many showers a day, she could practically eat dinner off his body and not get sick. The thought of licking whip cream and chocolate off his stomach made her blush and shake her head.

"Marinette."

Marinette opened her eyes and saw her little Kwami staring at her red face with a questioning look.

"Are you hungry?" Marinette asked her little friend.

"No...but you don't look so good. Maybe you should go out." Tikki said, a look in the little Kwami's eyes that made Marinette a bit worried but she shook her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know you don't really want to head out as Ladybug, but would it be wrong of me to ask you to? Even tho you can't hear me, I can still experience everything you do and well...I miss it a little." Tikki said, looking a bit shy.

Marinette blinked at her and sat up, still naked.

"Oh I never thought of that! I'm sorry Tikki! You should have told me that! I would have gone out a little bit." Marinette said cupping the Kwami into her hands and rubbing her face against the cute little thing.

Tikki giggled before smiling.

"So is that a yes?" she asked a bit hopeful.

Marinette glanced towards the door. Adrien would be in there for a long time, the model in him and all. She turned back to Tikki with a smile and nodded.

"Great! And bring your purse so you can pack some cookies! It's been a while, I might need to recharge." Tikki said, a small secretive smile on her lips.

"Oh okay." Marinette said, going over to her bag and putting a couple of cookies that had been left over from the box she had brought over earlier.

She noticed some of the cheese gone, but didn't think anything of it.

"Tikki, transform me!" Marinette said before the familiar flash of pink surrounded her and she turned into Ladybug.

She took another look towards the bathroom. For once, she was happy Adrien took long showers. She went to the window and spun her yo-yo. It felt natural. It didn't feel like she had lost her touch. She smiled before casting her yo-yo into the air, catching a piece of a building and swinging out into the clear moon lite sky.

It felt so good to swing as she did. She didn't realize how much she had enjoyed flying through the air, running atop buildings, and jumping from building to building. It was exhilarating! She felt a grin plaster on her face and let out a laugh and a little 'woot' as she flew again into the air, landing down on a house close to the Eiffel Tower.

She looked up at the landmark. A flash of Chat Noir went across her eyes. She felt a bit guilty. She never gave him a chance to say goodbye. The day she just vanished, they had sat on the Eiffel Tower in silence. It was a night like this one; moonlight from the full moon shimmering over Paris.

"Maybe..." she whispered to her self before heading towards the spot.

When she landed she was a bit surprised to see the cat sitting in the spot she had last seen him.

"Chat Noir..." she said with a smile.

His ears had twitched at his name and he stood up quickly. Marinette would have giggled at the way his tail twitch at the sight of her. It made her smile even more. He looked good, like he worked out more and was more toned then the last time she had seen him. She was going to think more over how much he changed physically. However, he rushed to her and tackled her to the ground, in a hug. Her heartbeat raced as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

She could feel his body against her own and it seemed familiar. Of course it did! Chat Noir had put her in this kind of position many times. So it would feel familiar...maybe even natural? She blinked up, unable to understand why she even thought that. However, she found herself blinking up into those gorgeous emerald green eyes. Chat Noir's eyes were full of love and happiness.

"Ladybug..." she heard him whisper.

It made her blush. The sound of her alter-ego coming out of those thin lips made her blush. However, she forced herself to calm down and gave him a bright smile. She was just happy to see him. So much so, she couldn't help but move her hand up to cup his face. She laughed as her little kitty blushed at her touch. As she laughed, he began to laugh along with her.

It was so comfortable. It felt natural. It felt like she was home. The laughter died down and they just looked into each other's eyes. She could stay like this forever, staring into each other's eyes. However, his eyes widened as if he was guilty and scared. He jumped back off her, which made her feel scared. Did she do something wrong?

"Chat?" she asked as she sat up.

She just didn't know what to do or say. She saw a lot of different emotions cross his face. She wished she could read minds so she could help him with the inner turmoil he was in. However, he seemed to calm down and become his 'old' self.

"My lady, it has been a long time." he said with a bow.

Marinette let out a sigh of relief. He must have been in shock, she figured. It HAD been a long time since they've seen each other. So he must be feeling like it was inappropriate for him to be so close to her.

"Are you alright? I know...I know its been a long time. Actually, I wasn't even sure if you would be here. But I hoped you were..." she said looking down.

Marinette didn't know why she felt so shy. Maybe SHE felt the same way as Chat and didn't know how to act with him anymore. Although, she did notice how he quickly looked at her lips. That could have also made her feel so out of place.

"So you were looking for me-ow?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

And then he ruined the moment like always. She rolled her eyes and gave a smile.

"Same as ever I see."

He smiled for a moment before it turned sour. Marinette felt her chest tighten at that look. She couldn't take it anymore and walked towards him. He didn't move, which she was happy he hadn't. She reached up and brushed some of his blond strans of hair away from his green eyes. She looked at him as she moved her hand to his cheek. She smiled, wanting to giggle when he leaned into her hand, like a cat would.

Suddenly, Adrien's face replaced Chat Noir's. She remembered cupping Adrien's face after they had sex. He looked so sad. He thought he hurt her so bad, from the blood that came from them having sex. He had leaned into her touch and nuzzled it like a little kitty. Her heart felt horrible.

What was she doing? She was happy with Adrien. Adrien, who he always wanted to be with. The one who she had such a crush on for so long. The one who made her melt at just his smile and even his touch. How could she be standing here touching another guy's face the same way she touched him?

Marinette pulled away and almost winced at the whimper her partner made at the loss of contact. She couldn't look at him anymore. It hurt her to be hurting him. She just couldn't do that to him. She had known, towards the end of their partnership; that he truly loved her. However, she couldn't return it because she loved, and still did, Adrien. She didn't want to hurt him.

That's why she also felt it was okay to just stop coming out on patrols with him; especially when Adrien was showing her the love she always wanted.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered.

That's all she could say to him. She couldn't even look at him she was so sorry. So you turned around.

"Why my Lady?" he asked.

She could feel him very close behind her. He was so close she could smell him. He smelled like men's perfume and shampoo. He smelled like Adrien after a shower...

"I shouldn't be here." she said, though not meaning to say it aloud.

She wanted to clench her hand to her chest but controller her hand. She couldn't show her partner how much in pain and torment she was in.

"Why is that?" he asked, his voice seeming to be a whisper, and his lips closer to her ears.

She shivered slightly as she thought he moved closer, the warmth from something hovering close to her and then it vanished.

"I...I can't say but, it hurts and feels great to see you." she said, still not looking at him.

"Oh?" he asked.

He sounded anxious and curious. This gave her little courage she had left. She let out a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding. She turned around and looked up into his eyes. They were calm and caring. She was close to tears. She didn't deserve those eyes, those eyes that were so close to Adrien's. They looked so much like his eyes and the way he looked at her as Marinette.

However, she couldn't think anything else when Chat Noir pulled her close to his body and lift her chin up with one of his clawed fingers. She gasped when he bent down and kissed her lips softly.

The minute their lips touched she felt a volt of electricity go through her. She felt he also went stiff and had stopped kissing her. Her eyes widened as she tasted the lips. They were so soft and tasted of sweetness. She couldn't tell what the sweetness was, just that it was sweet.

A low rumble in the distance caught her attention, however she was brought back to the situation at hand when she felt Chat Noir kissing her again. She gasped at the unexpected action and soon found his tongue in her mouth. It was a swirl of cookies and hot chocolate, which was the last thing she and Adrien had eaten right before they...

She wanted to taste more of him. She stroked her tongue over his, tasting more of that memory. He moaned into her mouth and it caused her to become a little more turned on. She smiled as she stared a little lustily into his eyes; those eyes that were so much like Adrien's. She reached up and scratched his head.

This caused him to pull away and lean into her touch. She smiled even more, even wanted to giggle but couldn't.

"Oh kitty..." she whispered, lust and happiness in her eyes.

She was comfortable with him. She was ready to just give in to her desires with Chat. The tension with him over the years had built up; and she only started to realize now how much of a crush she had on her partner.

"Yes my Lady?" he hummed out as he closed his eyes.

Marinette secretly loved that nick name he gave her. She smiled warmly at him, although he couldn't see it as his eyes were closed. She noticed that it had been raining. She had been so engrossed in their kiss she didn't notice how wet the two of them were.

BEEP!

Marinette's eyes widened as Chat Noir's eyes snapped at the sound. They hadn't used their Miraculous so why did the last warning beep, well beep?! Before she could run away, the two of them were surrounded in a mix of pink and green light.

Wide green eyes looked down at a naked Marinette, as sky blue eyes looked up at a naked Adrien.

"My L-lady...?" Adrien stuttered in shock.

"My kitty...?" Marinette stuttered at the same time he did.

They stood there, naked, soaked to the bone, and still in each other's embrace.

Two Kwami's fluttered around the two.

"FINALLY!" Plagg let out a frustrated growl.

"Oh hush now. They had to find out on their own." scolded Tikki.

"But...how?" whispered Marinette.

She just couldn't believe it. Wasn't Adrien at home taking one of this many showers? It just didn't make sense! The only thing the two had in common was the eye and hair color! The mask completely covered his face otherwise and there weren't any white in the eyes, just full green. Plus his hair was shorter as Adrien and Chat Noir's was a bit longer. Not to mention the corny jokes and sassy and playful tone that was NOT Adrien! Marinette could understand someone finding out HER identity as it was sooo obvious. She was actually surprised that Ayla hadn't figured her out by now.

She moved her lips. She had to say something. She didn't know WHAT but she had to. However, he placed a finger on her lips, stopping her. She blinked up at him not sure what he was going to say.

"My Lady, I love you." he whispered huskily to her, making her body tremble, although she wasn't sure if it was from those words or from the cold rain soaking her naked form.

And with that he leaned in again and kissed her even more intensely. She felt her head spinning. She still wasn't able to process what was happening. Her body seemed to not know what to do either, as it felt weak. Luckily, Adrien seemed to sense her weakness in the knees and held her up without breaking the kiss. He tilted his head to the side, eyes closed as he deepen the kiss. Marinette murred at the kiss deepening and closed her own eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with as much intensity as his.

Marinette could feel the smirk on his lips and was going to smirk back, but found him pushing her back a bit. This movement surprised her and she yelped. However, her yelp seemed to startle him as he jumped and caused the two of them to fall backwards into a puddle that had formed from the heavy rain.

Marinette blinked up at Adrien's face, which was also blinking down at her; so very close. However, the moment was broken as they began to laugh. She was full of such joy that she couldn't believe that the one she loved was her partner and vis versa! She realized that her mind must have known in some way, as she never really pushed Chat Noir away or force him to stop flirting with her. She had let him continue when there was no reason to let him.

However, she snapped to reality when she felt those green eyes staring into her own, so intensity it made her blush. He stroked her face lovingly and it made her blush even more. Those eyes were full of so much love and she was hoping her own was showing the same emotion back at him.

He chuckled down at her and she blinked back.

"What's so funny?" she asked, a bit confused.

"I was just wondering..." he said, leaning in closer to her face.

She turned even more red.

"Do you like Pina Coladas?" he said with a smirk.

She looked at him dumbfounded. What the fuck did that mean? How random was that comment? She couldn't believe in a moment like this, he could say something so random. But before she could scold him he kissed her, good and hard. She shivered as she felt her body heat up at the kiss. She was totally getting turned on right now. She didn't know why, although everything he did to her made her melt. She was realizing it didn't matter if he was Adrien or Chat Noir. She saw him as the one she loved. And from his own eyes, she could tell that he could see her the same way.

Her head was in a spin as her body was treated like a goddess in his hands and mouth. She would have hit him from all the smirks and teasing he did between kisses but he knew her weakness; learning all of them earlier that night.

It was way past midnight when they had finished and the rain had stopped half way through. They held each other tightly as they panted. It was defintly better the second time around. She looked up at him with tired yet satisfied eyes. He smirked and nibbled on her ear lobe. She couldn't help the loan moan that escaped her lips. She gave him a playful glare.

"We have school tomorrow." she whined.

She was already tired from their first time and the second time was even better than that. She wanted to move and couldn't even move her head.

"We'll just call out sick." he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes. However he pulled away from her, which made her scared. Had she done something wrong? His body had been so warm on her naked body and now she lay there shivering in the puddle, the moonlight shimmering down on her shivering body.

"Plagg Transform me!" Adrien said.

Plagg had been snuggled up with Tikki in the corner, having eaten some cheese that Tikki made sure was in Marinette's bag, which was tucked off to the side.

"Let's go Princess." he said before heading on home to his bed room where they would go for a second, or rather a third round.


End file.
